Various separators or baffles are known for use within sections of a vehicle body frame. A typical separator is contained within a closed-section of the vehicle body and is used to seal it from noise transmission. For example, a pillar member in a vehicle can be formed from an inner panel member and an outer panel member to form a closed section. A sound separator can be arranged within the closed section of the pillar member to seal it from noise transmission. In one embodiment, such a noise separator includes a resin carrier shaped to fit within the closed section and a heat activated foam disposed on a perimeter of the resin carrier that expands when the vehicle body goes through the paint oven for curing of the paint applied to the vehicle. This causes the foam to expand thereby sealing to the closed section and sometimes mounting the separator to the closed section. Optionally, such separators can include apertures therein to pass items. For example, one such item that would pass through a separator disposed in a vehicle frame member is a sunroof drain tube.